This invention relates to electrically conductive cables, and in particular, to an electrically conductive cable which is lightweight and yet is strong and which is capable of conducting a maximum amount of electrical current.
There are many applications in which such lightweight yet strong and efficient electrical cables are desirable or necessary. For example, in the aerospace industry, the use of electrical power sources and conducting cables in satellites and space capsules is common, and it is essential in such applications that the electrically conductive cables be lightweight, and yet that they be efficient and strong and have means for effecting secure connection of the cables to electrical terminals or connectors. Moreover, lightweight, yet strong and efficient electrical cables are necessary and/or desirable in the computer industry and in many other applications. Further, it is desirable that the electrical cable be economical and simple to manufacture.